


Соперница

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Slice of Life, fem!Dino Cavallone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: До встречи с Дино Кёя девушек не бил.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Соперница

Дино тепло улыбается, называет себя его учителем и тянется, чтобы потрепать Кёю по голове. Кёя не уклоняется, позволяя ласковым пальцам зарыться в волосы, и чуть прикрывает глаза, пряча удовлетворённый взгляд. Дино звонко смеётся, касается щеки мягкими губами и спрашивает:

— Продолжаем?

Кёя кивает, отходит чуть назад, достаёт тонфы и переключается. Смотрит на Дино не как на женщину, но как на противника, достойного боя в полную силу. Улыбка Дино меняется: из тёплой становится предвкушающе жаркой, которая легко может спалить дотла, хищной, отражающей готовность к атаке. 

— Женщины — вперёд, — произносит Дино и без промедления бьёт, раздаётся свист рассекаемого кнутом воздуха.

Кёя уклоняется, бросается вперёд и прицельно бьёт: для начала вполсилы, просто чтобы примериться. 

Раньше он с женщинами не дрался: всегда понимал, что удар, который тот же Савада спокойно сможет вынести, для девушки окончится в лучшем случае переломом. Да и как ни крути, в битве женщина мужчине не ровня. А потом появилась Дино, без стука вошедшая в комнату дисциплинарного комитета, объявившая себя старшей сестрой Савады и знакомой Реборна и радостно сверкнувшая глазами в ответ на предупреждение о «забивании до смерти». Кёя тогда решил просто припугнуть её, специально не попадать тонфами. Дино уворачивалась, блокировала удары, дразнила и подначивала так, что Кёя чувствовал, как намерение «попугать» постепенно превращается в «победить». Переломным моментом стал тот миг, когда Кёя почувствовал, что не может ударить левой рукой, опутанной кнутом. Резкий удар правой был бесконтрольным, неосознанным, звериным, нанесённым на инстинктах. Когда Кёя заметил кровь на светлых волосах, его на мгновение сковал животный ужас. Лишь через пару секунд он осознал, что Дино сумела уклониться и более того продолжает с вызовом улыбаться. Так не сумело бы большинство из тех, с кем он сражался раньше. Дино была особенным противником. Уже после тренировки, когда к ней подошёл Ромарио и начал заклеивать полученные раны пластырем и заматывать бинтами, Кёя снова увидел девушку. Устало улыбающуюся, обещающую прийти завтра снова и беспокоящуюся о его собственных ранениях. 

Кёя не понимал её.

И не понимает сейчас, когда после очередного спарринга Дино осторожно промывает царапину у него на щеке, дует и требует, чтобы та не болела. Дино садится рядом и кладёт голову ему на плечо, волосы у неё влажные, щекочут и слегка колют шею. Дино довольно разбирает сегодняшний бой, в своей обычной, мягкой манере указывает ему на мелкие недочёты и ошибки. Кёя слушает и запоминает. Дино — его первый и единственный учитель, к словам которого он прислушивается.

— Пойдём, съедим по гамбургеру? — внезапно предлагает Дино под аккомпанемент бурчащего живота.

Кёя кивает, встаёт и протягивает Дино руку, которую та с радостью принимает. Легко поднимается на ноги и бежит вперёд, танцующе неловкой походкой.

Кёя думает, что ему никогда не понять эту женщину.

Кёя знает: чтобы любить — понимать необязательно.


End file.
